This invention relates to a lift for raising and lowering objects thereon and in particular, but not by way of limitation, to a vehicle door and bumper lift used in repair work on a vehicle.
Heretofore there have been various types of vehicle scissor jacks, hydraulic jacks, and different types of retractable jacks. These jacks were used primarily for tire repair or for raising and lowering the vehicle so that the vehicle may be leveled. None of the prior art jacks or vehicle lifts prove the novel structure for holding a vehicle door or bumper in place when repairs are made on the vehicle.